A Different Path
by WelshCanuck
Summary: An AU version of Astral Monkey..What if Dr Williamson was never injected with the sisters blood, but when it almost happened his boss walked in? Seeing money he does what is necessary to find the secrets of the Halliwell Family...at any cost
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The Charmed Characters are the property of Aaron Spelling and Constance Burge. I just borrow them for your enjoyment and my writing addiction**.

* * *

For ever decision we make, there was one we didn't. Should I call someone or go see them personally? Should I take that job, or the other one? Each time we choose one path the other sets a course of its own. Decisions left unmade.

What happens when we take the other path? The one we weren't supposed to. Some choices should be left alone. Or the consequences could be the end of everything we believed in.

* * *

He looked at his phone. He had tried talking to him so many times already. He had sent a memo stating it was done, but still he continued his search. His search for answers that were not going to be found.

Making his way down the hallways he made up his mind that he would put a stop to this once and for all. He was the chief of staff _NOT_ Dr. Williamson.

"LOOK OUT!" Dr. Jefferies walked into the lab just as a needle went flying through the air and straight for Dr. Williamson. "What the hell is going on?" he asked still stunned at what he had seen. As the broken needle lay shattered in pieces. "That. How did?"

Dr. Williamson followed his gaze having been able to avoid getting hit with his colleagues warning. "I have no idea."

"That. That monkey made that syringe move. I saw it."

Dr. Williamson moved to the charts on the desk. Picking them up he looked down at everything he had tried earlier. "I injected the sisters blood into the monkeys this morning. What ever cured Piper Halliwell is in their blood, I am sure of it."

"It looks to me that there is more to their blood then just a cure for Arroyo fever." He kept his eyes on the three monkeys as they jumped up and down in their cages. "Dr. you may be onto something here after all. But it does not leave this lab you hear me?"

"What are you saying Jefferies?"

"I am saying, that I think your three sisters need to be looked at more closely and carefully, if they can do half of what that monkey just did. And if I am right, we will get much more then funding for the hospital. Much, much more." He said a she slapped his hand on Dr. Williamson's back. "Show me everything you got on these three sisters."

* * *

Prue sat on the couch looking out the window. She still couldn't believe her luck in getting the job at 415 magazine. Though she knew that what Phoebe said a few weeks ago was right. Being a professional photographer was a dicey profession. But it was her dream, always was.

But it was a risk she was willing to take. And it made more sense to do that then working at Buckland's. At least with photography her schedule was completely flexible. Not to mention, she didn't have to go against her own beliefs, which was what was happening at Buckland's.

Piper leaned against the frame to the living room and watched her oldest sister seemingly lost in thought. She had known that Prue was still struggling on her decision to leave Buckland's and take up photography. All she needed was a little reassurance.

"Hi you." Piper moved and sat on the arm of the couch that Prue was sitting in.

"Hi." Prue said quietly.

"Prue. It's ok to be scared. Starting a new job, a new career. That's big honey. I was scared to death when I opened the club. But you are the most driven person I know, you'll be great. You even got that great shot of Maggie for the St. Patrick's day issue."

"I know. It's just." Prue wasn't quiet sure what she felt.

"You have never done anything for just you? Well it is about time you did honey. Phoebe and are ok. Now we can all follow the dreams we wanted.

Piper was pulled back from her thoughts when she heard the back door open and close. She knew who it was. The youngest Halliwell sister, another one following her dreams.

"Ok someone please tell me why I wanted to go back to school and put myself through this torture? That stupid no good, son of a …AUGH!" she held her pack over her shoulder as she made her way through the dining room to the stairs.

"Freeze missy. What is up with you?" Piper looked at Phoebe as her sister stopped.

"Ok I wasn't talking to anyone in particular, I was just ranting to myself." She said as she turned and took another step.

"No, don't think so. Not when you come in that house like that. Spill." Piper moved to the stairs and glared up at her younger sister.

Phoebe looked down at Piper and could feel another set of eyes on her. Looking past Piper she saw Prue coming out of the living room quietly just looking up at her.

"Well you going to tell us or no?" Prue said as she came and stood behind Piper.

Knowing defeat when she saw it she dropped her school bag on the stairs and sat down on the bottom one. "My stupid Prof. has given us till Friday to do some stupid essay. That is like FOUR DAYS! _**And**_ to top that off, he also is giving us an exam tomorrow. ASS. What idiot gives his student four days for an essay _**AND**_ an exam?" She stood back up and lifted her bag from the stairs, "I am telling you. The first demon I see this week is going to be a very sorry one. If I fail this class because of them. OH!" She turned and stormed up the stairs leaving her sisters a little bit dumb-founded.

"OK what was that?" Piper looked over at Prue.

"A pissed off student and sister. I don't know about you, but I'm steering clear of her room the next few days." Prue laughed as she started towards the kitchen, leaving Piper to take one last look up the stairs.

* * *

He made his way into the lab they had set up. One that was a way from the hospital, in a private facility. "Anything yet?" his voice was commanding an authority it normally didn't hold.

Dr Jefferies looked up as Dr Williamson made his way through the sterile procedures that kept the lab safe. "Nothing."

Dr Williamson made his way over to the microscope looking down at the blood work Jefferies was looking at. "Maybe we need a new approach." He looked over at his colleague not really sure what he was thinking was even possible.

Dr. Jefferies cast his eye with suspicion as he looked at his colleague with new respect. "Maybe a little 'I spy'" he said referring to a child's game.

"Exactly. From what I recall when Piper had Arroyo fever her sisters where very protective. And I mean _VERY, e_specially the oldest."

Dr. Jefferies took hold of the thought Williamson was seeing. "So what? Are you suggesting we take Piper Halliwell into custody by some means?"

"I am suggesting, in time, we take them _ALL_ into custody at some point. But I think we need to determine first who has what ability. We know that Prue has the power to move things either with her mind or her hand. We just have to see what the other two have."

"And from there we plan a course of action." Dr. Jefferies was following Dr Williamson's thoughts. Find the weakest link and go from there.

* * *

Prue walked into the Manor four days later to silence. She made her way to the cabinet and unpacked part of her camera bag, before taking the rest up to her room.

Making her way down the hall she took notice of the quiet she heard. Wondering, in her own way, why she went to her own room first. Dropping off her camera bag and walking a bit down the hall and knocked softly on Pipers door. Getting no answer she pushed open the partially open door. "Piper?"

Looking around the room with her eyes quickly she pulled the door too and headed to the next one. She knew her sisters were home, or at least one of them was. Piper's Jeep sat in the driveway.

Knocking quietly again she pushed open the door. She thought to herself, how it was she never even waited for a reply on that door, she just slowly eased it open. "Phoebs?" she peaked in the room to see her sister sprawled out on her bed sleeping soundly, as she usually was.

Smiling down at her baby sister she pulled the quilt from the bottom of her bed and over top of her. "Night sweetie." She spoke softly so as not to wake her, as she placed kiss on the top of her head.

"Mmmm Prue." Phoebe rolled over slightly as she pulled the quilt close to her. It was instinct that she knew who was in her room as she nodded back to sleep.

"Ssshhh honey. Go back to sleep." Prue paced her hand on Phoebes head, and brushed back her hair as she eased her sister back to sleep.

Taking one last glance at her sister, she made her way out of Phoebes room. She knew her little sister had been putting in some crazy hours the last few days, trying to get her essay done as well as study for the exam her Prof. had dumped on them. Prue was just glad that no serious demons had decided to pay them a visit in that time. All Phoebe needed was a distraction on the supernatural front.

Prue made her way into the kitchen and spotted Piper at the stove. "Hey, I thought you were home."

"I came in just before you. I heard you heading up stairs. She still sleeping?"

"Out like a light." Prue laughed as she grabbed the juice from the fridge,

"I don't blame her. She put in some pretty long hours since she told us about the essay and exam. I am just glad we were able to keep the demon front away from her." Piper laughed a she made her way around the kitchen.

"Yeah well we got lucky. All the demons in the last few days you and I have been able to handle." Prue laughed, "Though. It would have been interesting to see how she would have reacted to an interruption in her studies."

"Do I wanna say poor demon?" Piper laughed knowing full well what would have happened.

Prue laughed as she thought of what Phoebe would have done and how pissed off she would have been. "Guess it was their lucky week."

It wasn't long when Prue lost track of Piper as her younger sister found herself lost in thought. "Piper?" she looked over almost with concern, but her mind wasn't at the point yet.

"Huh. Oh sorry I was just thinking."

"Yeah ouch. I sort of noticed."

Piper looked up and stuck her tongue at her sister. "It is just these letters. Dr. Williamson is still sending them. I mean what does he want from me?"

"An answer to how you were cured for starters." Prue replied seeing her sister distress.

"Oh right I should just walk into his office and tell him an angel cured me. I can see us all locked up for that Prue."

"Piper, all I am saying is there is nothing to find. You are healed, a medical miracle. End of story." Prue made her way over to her sister. Placing an arm over her shoulders she took in her eyes and the rest of her features. "Honey it's ok. Sooner or later he will forget anything ever happened."

* * *

Larry walked through the dark alleys of San Francisco looking for anything that he might determine useful. He had a few connection, but not as many as he had wanted. His brother-in-law had stated to him what he needed but he was yet to find out any real answers. Until one night.

He made his way back to the lab his brother in law had set up with Dr Jefferies. " Curtis."

Dr Curtis Williamson turned for a moment and met his brother-in-laws face.

"I might have something for you." Larry said as he and Curtis shared a look of dominance. Dominance over what they perceived as evil


	2. Chapter 2

Phoebe woke up with the feeling of the soft cloth on top of her. She didn't want to leave the warmth it was providing but her stomach protested otherwise. Tossing back the quilt she made her way from her room downstairs. She could hear the muffled voices of her sisters and walked into the living room snuggling up beside them.

"Well hi there sleepy head." Prue pulled the blanket she had around her and wrapped it around Phoebe and herself. "Sleep well?"

"I'm hungwie." She replied in her baby voice, though not moving from her place beside Prue.

"Yeah and still tired." Piper laughed as she stood up, "I'll fix you something honey."

Phoebe looked up at Piper, "Thanx Pipe."

Prue felt Phoebe snuggle up close to her, her head resting on her lap. "You are still tired aren't you?" her sisters knew all the signs of her sister being over tired from lack of sleep.

"Yeah. But my stomach had another idea."

"Well, not that I don't love your company sweetie. I think you should eat whatever Piper brings out and then go back to bed. How much sleep did you get this week anyway?" Prue already knew the answer. She had seen her sisters light on at all hours of the night. Her instincts worked differently when it came to her sisters pushing themselves to much. And the last four nights she had hardly slept herself for worrying after Phoebe. Checking on her to make sure she was ok, she would only find her studying, well into the night before getting up to take in classes.

Phoebe didn't say a word. She wasn't sure if Prue would be mad at her or support her, but as she thought she knew that Prue probably already knew the truth. "Let's see about two to three hours a day maybe. So four days." She thought a minute, "Probably 9 maybe 10hrs total." She waited for the lecture, but all she got was concern from the ice blue eyes that told her so much every day of her life.

"Well its Friday night and you are sleeping the rest of the weekend. No argument either." Prue told her in a tone Phoebe knew all to well. The one that Prue used when she wanted her point made but still had the love in it.

"No argument from me." Phoebe answered before she got a look on her face and in her eyes that Prue knew.

"What are you thinking lil sister?" Prue asked with caution. The look her sister had was one of mischief.

"Nothing. Just getting waded on hand and foot as I sleep all weekend. Hmm how can I make that work for me."

Prue leaned over and hit the spot she was looking for as she started to tickle her baby sister. "Sooooo not going to happen." She laughed as Phoebe tried to squirm away from her. But the blanket around the two of them only caused her more trouble as she got tangled in it and ended up on the floor with Prue on top of her, still tickling.

Piper came rushing out of the kitchen when she heard the first squeal and then as she made her way through the dining room she heard the thump. "What? What is going on?" she looked at Prue who was sitting on Phoebe, who was so tangled up in the blanket it was amazing to Piper how she could move at all.

"Oh nothing just explaining to her little sister how she will not be waded on hand and foot as she gets her well needed rest this weekend." Prue replied as she looked at Piper with a grin.

Piper sat on the arm of the chair, "Oh is that all. Well ok then."

"PIPER!" Phoebe called out trying to again get away from Prue.

Piper laughed as her sister struggled. Even without the blanket Prue would still have Phoebe in the same position.

"Oh you two are dead." Phoebe tried to sound serious but all she got out was laughter.

* * *

Larry sat at his usual place out of the way of his brother in law and Dr. Jefferies. He wasn't sure what it was, but there was something about him that just wasn't right.

"So Larry you said you had something for us?" Curtis sat beside him as he kept his eyes on the three monkeys in the cages.

"I had one of my informants following your sisters. Turns out that you might be on to something. He saw what looked like one of them freezing time."

"What?" Dr. Jefferies looked up from his microscope.

"You heard me. And you were right. They are all very protective of each other."

"So what we saw in the lab at the hospital wasn't a coincidence. These sisters have what...magical powers?" Dr. Jefferies looked to each of them not really sure now what to believe.

Larry wasn't sure yet if he should reveal what else he had learned. He trusted Curtis it was the other guy he didn't trust. He remembered Curtis asking for his help in moving the monkeys and everything in the hospital lab to a private clinic outside of town. It still catered to the odd patient, but it wasn't going to draw the crowds that Bay General did. Larry looked over at Curtis and knew he had to tell them what he heard. "I heard a rumour from another source. I just don't know how much credit to give it."

Dr. Jefferies made his way over to the two men sitting near each other in the lab. "And that is what?"

Larry looked from one doctor to the next. "There is a world in this city that no one knows even exists. To us it is something you find in books and fairytales." He took a breath as she bit down on his lower lip, "Rumours of the supernatural." He let it sink in as to what he was saying.

Curtis looked over and met his brother in laws gaze, "Are you saying. That they are witches?"

Larry didn't deny or confirm Curtis' answer as a new tension filled the room.

"So now what? I mean if they are magical?" Dr. Jefferies took in what they were all getting into.

"We find a weakness and then we separate them." Curtis followed.

"Their weakness is each other. And yes we separate them. If they don't know where each other is, then we can use that against them." Larry confirmed. It was a tactic he had learned his first year as a cop.

The three looked around all realizing what they were saying.

"We need the answers that the blood in the monkeys isn't providing." Curtis spoke

"Ok only one thing. So far all we or anyone knows, is that two have powers." Larry stated.

"What do you mean?" Curtis looked over at him.

"We have only witnessed the Prue monkey. And from what we have heard from you one of them has the power to freeze time, though none of the monkeys has yet to display it." Larry continued

As they sat and talked about what they needed to do next Larry stopped mid sentence as he watched the Prue monkey move a banana towards her. Though just as it was about to reach her paw it froze in mid air.

"Well I guess that confirms on who has the power to freeze." He said still looking on in awe as the Prue monkey jumped up and down as if mad and the Phoebe monkey sat quietly in the bottom of her cage, almost sleeping.

"So what about the youngest?" Curtis questioned

"Maybe it is just in the oldest two. Though I wouldn't want to meet her in an alley and piss her off. Her martial arts skills are formidable." Larry explained.

"So maybe the powers are just in the older two. She does what she can." Dr. Jefferies said

"Well so far the Phoebe monkey has shown no signs of any magic. But let's watch them both for a few days and see from there." Curtis suggested.

* * *

Phoebe was laying on the couch the next day half listening to Piper about what she needed to do that day and if Phoebe needed anything to call her, the other half was sleeping.

"I can't believe Prue went to work today. It was supposed to be just the two of us." Phoebe whined as Piper continued.

"Honey, she said she was sorry. You were dead to the word when she went in to tell you."

"I know. Ok, go do your errands I will be sleeping here on our nice comfy couch or upstairs in my warm bed." Phoebe said rolling over to her side, not opening her eyes for the whole conversation.

Piper leaned over and kissed her baby sister on the top of her heard. "Ok. Sleep well I'll see you later. Love you." Piper pulled the blanket over her sleeping sister

"Mmmm." Was all she got in reply. Letting Piper know her sister was already asleep.

Sleep she needed after her week and would need with demons always looking for them. But not all demons are from the underworld.


	3. Chapter 3

Prue focused her lens as the click of her camera continued. She felt more relax then she had in a long time. They had been demon free ever since Phoebe finished her last minute essay for school. And to Prue she thanked someone for making sure her little sister was able to catch up open at least some sleep over the last few days. But she knew even after the short time of them being witches that it wouldn't last long. And she as right.

As she focused in at another angle down the beach it was then she felt hers and hers sisters world start to turn.

Looking up she saw him. So small and cute. Yet he had appeared out of no where and looked right at her.

As fast as had come he disappears. Looking around for anything suspicious she grabbed her camera bag and started for her car, "I have to go."

The man in charge wasn't to keen on his photographer leaving on such short notice, "But Prue…."

"Sorry. Family emergency. We can wrap it up tomorrow. But I think I got enough for the lay out." She didn't even turn towards him as she tossed her bag in the car and followed herself soon after. Quickly driving off to find both her sisters.

Prue paced back and forth having arrived home to an empty Manor. Though as she paced for the tenth time her cell phone rang.

"Piper? Ok slow down. Where are you?" she listened as Piper rambled on as to what happened when and where they were. "Ok stay out of sight and I'll be there as fast as I can." Prue quickly closed her phone and took off back to her car. "So much for demon free." She commented to no one.

Piper froze another demon as she watched carefully how Phoebe was doing. But as she saw her baby sister kick back another demon she eased some what. She saw the car more then heard it screech into the alley and Prue jump out. And just in time as well.

"Piper look out!" Prue's voice carried over the dimness of the alley as she used her power to fling back the demon in the direction he had come.

Phoebe heard the panic in Prue's voice as she waited around with her foot connecting with another demon of her own. But she saw out of the corner of her eyes that Piper was ok and Prue had taken care of everything.

Piper looked up for a brief moment in time to seer the demon heading another direction, one away from her. "Thanx Prue." She spoke as she froze the next demon.

Now standing beside one another they fought the demons back to back.

Prue threw the last demon before she turned around looking for any more.

"Piper, Where's Phoebe?" her heart started to race as she noticed her sister missing.

Piper felt the panic rising before even answering Prue. She looked everywhere and even the last place she had seen her sister. "Phoebe!"

"I'm here."

Both older sisters started towards the soft voice. They could make out the boxes of cardboard moving around and grabbed a hold of some to help Phoebe out.

"What happened?" Piper asked as she helped Phoebe to her feet.

"I don't know. One minute I was sailing right for him with a great new move I learned. And the next I was in the garbage pile of cardboard." She brushed off the dirt on her clothes as he looked around the alley, "Are they gone?"

"For now." Prue answered though still on high alert, " Either one of you like to tell me what that was all about?"

"Sorry. Though I think I saw one of them in the BOS the other week." Phoebe replied though also feeling herself alert for anything. Especially the demon that disappeared.

Piper looked around with some apprehension. She still was getting used to the demon fighting but there was something tonight. Something felt different.

"Can we get out of here?" she started towards where the jeep was parked before her sisters even realized she was leaving.

Prue followed after Piper with her eyes and noticed Phoebe doing the same thing. "Come on." She took hold of Phoebes hand and walked briskly after Piper.

Phoebe rested her head on the headrest as she sat in Pipers jeep. Her head was pounding and she could feel the adrenaline rush starting to ease out of her body. She placed her hand to her forehead hoping even that small contact would help, it didn't.

Pulling in the driveway they each climbed out from the places around the vehicle.

"I got first dibs on the bath." Phoebe spoke with a tone letting her sisters know there was no room for discussion.

"And then you are going back to bed sleepy. You're grumpy." Piper answered following her little sister up the stairs.

"Am not."

"Too." Piper shot back.

Prue at first listened until it got to a point she knew things would be said that couldn't be taking back.

"OK. Hang on. Phoebe, go get ready for a bath and I'll be up in a minute to run one for you. Piper. Why don't you go see if you can find a bottle of wine in the fridge?" Prue guided Phoebe towards the stairs and moved Piper with her eyes.

Neither of the younger two argued. It was one thing to argue with themselves but not with Prue when she was trying to keep the piece.

Phoebe headed to her room and changed out of the clothes she had on fight the demon. She felt a sharp pain in her arm but thought nothing really of it. Making her way down the hall she eased open the bathroom door.

"Oh that looks like heaven." She remarked a she saw the steam easing its way through the bubbles in the tub.

"Well it can be." Prue smiled.

"And this will help." Piper walked into the bathroom crying a small tray with three glasses on it.

"Piper you are the best." Phoebe reached over for a glass and that was when Prue noticed it.

"Phoebe you're bleeding." She moved closer to her sister and took her arm in her hand. The blood had seeped through Phoebes robe.

Piper looked up and saw where the blood was starting from, "Ok sit." Piper took hold of Phoebes other arm and eased her down on the stool.

"Ok how did this happen?" Prue examined the gash that started at the top of Phoebes shoulder and ran down towards her arm.

"I have no idea." Phoebe tried to look at what her sisters could see. "Ow!" she cringed and tried to pull away as Prue tried gently to ease her sisters' robe away from her body.

"Ok come on. Let's get that cleaned up honey." Prue tried to ease her sisters' pain as best she could, "Climb in the tub and I'll help clean it out."

Phoebe eased herself into the hot bath letting the heat take away the aches she had gotten from landing in a heap. She flinched as she felt the cloth gently run over the place she had hurt herself. But as the tears built behind her eyes she knew that with Prue she would be ok.

Piper sat quietly as Prue worked her own special magic on the youngest. Like Phoebe, Piper knew that with Prue taking care of her sister Phoebe would be ok.

"Ok. That looks like it. Just relax and let the bubbles work their magic now Phoebs." Prue moved back and took a moment to step from the bathroom.

Everything they do and go through. And it was still hard for when ever they got hurt.

Prue felt the gentle hand on her shoulder, "She'll be ok."

Prue closed her eyes, "I know. It's hard sometimes. These last few weeks have been hard enough on her with no sleep last week. Now this week is full of demons. I feel we're being tested or something. And we both know what happens when she gets run down and over tired."

"Yeah crank and grumpy, and I tried to point that out earlier. But we both know we always help each other through it." Piper reminded her, "Come on downstairs. She wants some alone time." Piper laughed as she handed Prue her glass of wine and led her towards the stairs.

Piper rested to the back of the couch and could almost feel Prue thinking.

"What's wrong?" Pier cast her eyes towards her sister. Prue always wore the same intense expression when she felt something wasn't right.

"I don't know. I was at my photo shoot and this monkey appeared down the beach."

Piper raised one eyebrow, "appeared?" she wasn't sure if maybe it was Prue that needed the rest and not Phoebe.

"Appeared yes. And he acted like he knew me. Looked straight at me, gave a little wave and then was gone. If I didn't know better I would say he astral projected to me."

"Ok is that possible?" Piper was as confused as Prue looked.

Prue sat silent a moment, "I have no idea."

Curtis sat watching the monkey's as he had every day. Other then the Prue monkey to move things, and the Piper one to freeze. They showed no other signs of any other powers. He was also convinced that the youngest, Phoebe, had no powers at all.

Dr. Jefferies walked into the lab and took a moment to study the latest blood work and studies on the monkeys. "Anything new?"

Curtis looked over at him, "Nothing. You heard back from Larry yet?"

"No. but he isn't due for another hour or so."

Dr. Jefferies moved and stood in front of the cage holding the monkey with the sign on the outside saying Prue. "Somewhere inside them they hold a miracle to a high risk disease."

"Not to mention other things. We need more time."

"We need better samples." Dr. Jefferies said not taking his eyes off the monkey. He felt as if it was starring him down. The intense look it was giving him.

They had discussed it but as of yet Dr. Williamson wasn't sure if it was the safest plan of action. Not until they had more information.

They both turned back to their work discussing what needed to be done. Until Dr. Williamson turned his attention back to the small monkeys.

"What the?" he practically ran towards the cage and watched as 'Prue' stood in her cage not moving. "Wait a minute." He reached out and grabbed Dr. Jefferies before he touched the cage. "I remember something about this." They stood in silence and it wasn't long before the monkeys head shot up and glared at them.

"The nurse that day."

Dr. Jefferies looked from Dr. Williamson and the monkey. "What nurse?"

"They day we brought the Hallowell's back in and Piper fell unexpectedly back into a coma. She said that one of the sisters was standing there as if asleep."

"So what? Another power?"

"I don't know." They both stood there wondering what had happened.

Larry ran through the doors to the clinic ignoring the nurse at eh front. She knew him enough that she didn't question his coming and goings around the small clinic. And she was paid enough to ignore certain things.

Entering the lab he stopped in his tracks. "Ok what's…" he looked past the Dr.'s and saw what he was looking for.

"Larry what is it?" Curtis moved towards his brother in law.

"I..I just saw that monkey at the beach." He stuttered out in surprise as he pointed at the monkey marked Prue.

"What? That's impossible they have all been here all day."

"I am telling you I just saw that monkey at the beach and it was waving at Prue Halliwell."

Dr. Jefferies didn't waste any more time. "I think we have enough now."

The next morning Phoebe rolled over and felt the sharp pain almost ringing through her shoulder blade. The actions of the night before coming fresh to her mind. But was also fresh on her mind was the conversation they all had about a monkey, what looked to be astral projecting to Prue. It was a mystery to all of them how a monkey could have Prue's powers.

Wincing slightly as she got out of bed. She pulled on a robe with care.

Something that they would need to look into today that much she did know. On top of whom it was they were fighting last night.

As she stepped on to the last stair she felt a feeling of unease pass through her. Making her way to the kitchen it only got stronger, "Piper I have…." She let her sentence stop as she walked into an empty kitchen. Her sisters were always up long before her and the Manor would smell of fresh coffee. She turned and made her way through the solarium and into the living room only to find them empty as well.

Phoebe felt a panic starting to grip her. Even if they had gone out they would have left her a note.

She raced back upstairs and without even worrying about the consequences if she was wrong throw open Prue's bedroom door. It was then her feeling of unease slammed into her. The normal neatness of her sisters' room was now anything but. Prue's room was a mess. The sheets and pillows on her bed were thrown everywhere, and the picture of Prue and their mother was lying on the floor broken.

"Piiperrr!" Phoebe turned quickly and ran down the hall to Pipers room only to find it in much the same state.

At first she panicked and then she worried. But as she realized what might have happened she felt her legs begin to buckle as fear gripped her heart, as she slid down to the floor of Pipers room. Realizing that at some point during the night. Someone or something had taken her sisters.


	4. Chapter 4

Leo orbed into the Manor finding it unusually quiet for that time of day. Usually he would hear laughter coming from the kitchen as at least two of the sisters were home. Making his way through the Manor he tried to sense any of them. At first there was nothing and then he felt it. The pain and loss almost overwhelmed him as she turned to the stairs and took them in a two by two stride.

"Piper! Phoebe!" he checked each room as he moved down the hall."Prue!" He found Prue's room a mess. Her things tossed around the room. Signs of a struggle. He felt his own heart constrict when he thought of Piper. "Piper!" He started straight for room to find it the same as Prue's, but he also found Phoebe.

He moved with caution so to not startle her, "Phoebe?" he placed a hand on her gently. She was sitting on Pipers floor with her arms wrapped around her knees. He could see the trail of tears that had run down her face, as she starred out the window into nothing.

"Phoebe. What happen?" he spoke softly as she sat down beside her.

He had only recently come back into their lives, after Prue nearly lost hers to a Darklighter. But even before he was pulled way he felt each girl's pains. And knew what upset them the most. And now as he sat beside the youngest he knew what it was. Some one or something had pulled her world apart by taking her sisters.

The distant voice was more then that to her. It was an echo of a reminder of what she had lost. She closed her eyes tight hoping once again, that it was all just a nightmare. That her sisters were beside her. It was just from lack of sleep the last few weeks that she thought they were gone.

But as she sat there she felt the loving hand on her arm, but it was different and she knew it wasn't them. The words she heard barely penetrated her mind as she pulled the knnes tighter to her chest.

"Phoebe. What happened?" Leo tried to get her to open up to him. Though even he knew that was a difficult task. Over the years he had seen her upset, mad, angry, hurt. And he knew that when she felt everything, as she was now, there was usually only one person that ccalm her down enough to get her to open up. And that was one person that wasn't there now: Prue was no where to be seen.

She wanted to talk to him, she knew he could help her. But she just wanted her sisters. She wanted Prue. The night before crashed around her as she felt the twinge of pain in her shoulder and down her arm. She remembered waking up and finding her sisters rooms in a mess. The signs of a struggle everywhere.

"I don't know." She spoke quietly as she made no effort to look at him. He was a reminder of what was missing in her life at that moment

Leo sat up on the beside her and Phoebed move instinctively towards him, needing anyone at that moment to let her know it was going to be ok. He wrapped his arms around her comforting her anyway he could. He had seen all of them using the same motions over the years. But all he wanted now was to calm her down and get some answers.

"Phoebe. What happened?" he tried again. Knowing she would eventually give in. To her nothing was more important then her sisters and thier magic.

"We fought these demons." Phoebe pulled herself away from Leo's grasp.

"What demons? Phoebe talk to me. Where the hell are Prue and Piper?" he was starting to get angry and more worried as to what was going on.

Phoebe got stood up from the floor and started to pace, but as she did she stopped, and suddenly took off from the room.

"PHOEBE!" Leo took off after her knowing where she was heading.

Phoebe stood in front of the book, flipping page after page. She knew she had seen them in the book before. She knew she had seen them in the book after her own premonition.

"Phoebe."

"I saw them Leo. I had a vision when Piper was home so we went after them and Prue met us. We fought them and it was pretty much a draw. But I know I saw them in here before." Her determination mounted as she realized what happened to her sisters.

Leo said nothing for he knew the look on Phoebes face to well. She was on to something and it was better to leave her on her train of thought.

She turned another page wishing for once Grams interfered in her search and flipped the pages to what she needed. Her hand rested on the page she was looking for faster then she thought would happen. "Got you, you bastards!" her voice hard with determination as she slammed her finger on to the open page.

Leo stepped up to her and looked down at the page Phoebe had found.

"It was them Leo. Those are the bastards we fought last night. I have the battle wound to prove it."

Leo looked at her once, not realizing after everything, she was hurt. But he still needed to know about the demons on the page before him.

"Ok let me just go up and see what the say." He stepped back slightly. "Phoebe." He met her eyes. So lost, so scared and hurt, "We will get them back."

Phoebe looked up at him only to meet his gaze with a weak smile. She knew he had a job to do, but it didn't make her worry and fear any less.

How long she waited she had no idea. Her shoulder and arm pounded as the blood circulated through it. With each move she made she felt the twinge of pain as it ran through her body.

She looked at the page she had found. A page of magic. The spell screaming at her to find her sisters and take care of these demons once and for all.

She re-read the spell she needed. It didn't take the power of three to find her sisters. And it didn't take the power of three to vanquish these demons. All she knew was they had her sisters, and she needed to right it.

She thought back again to the night before. If they hadn't opened that bottle of wine she would have been more alert to the noises caused by her sisters when they were taken.

"But now you pay." Her words were clear and precise as she recited the spell taking her to the demons of the night before. The next thing she knew her world was filled with darkness with a bare flicker of light off in the distance.

* * *

Leo listened intently as the elder spoke. Demons of the night before and the power they had held their place amongst the strongest and the weakest. "So it is a fight for power?"

"And more. Let Phoebe know everything is not as it seems."

Once again Leo tried to take in the cryptic message he received from his bosses. Though as they spoke he began to understand what they were saying, and he knew that Prue and Piper were in more danger then at first they thought.

He orbed into the attic of the Manor ready to fill Phoebe in on what he had learned, but once again he was met with silence. "Phoebe!" He called out but received no answer. He closed his eyes and focused on the last Charmed One he knew was still alive, or hoped was.

* * *

The darkness swallowed her whole as she fumbled towards the faint light she had seen. She pushed back any emotions she was feeling as she made her way forward. She knew somewhere within the light she would find her sisters, and then the three of them would take care of these demons once and for all.

She heard the rock scrape along the gravel before she noticed it. As she looked up she knew she was too late. Squaring her shoulders she glared at them all. "Where the hell are my sisters?" her voice was with an edge any demon knew as one of anger and fury.

The demons fell into a murmur of a speech Phoebe didn't understand. The talked hurriedly amongst themselves, as each one kept an eye on the witch.

Phoebe felt her nerves wavering as they looked at her. Something wasn't right.

One of them step forward, "Welcome to your grave witch." he sneered as three demons from along side her launched into an attack.


	5. Chapter 5

Even without an active power Phoebe was able to hold her own against the demons around her. She had gone prepared with potions and so far every one was working to her liking.

She felt her adrenaline pumping through her with each vanquish she made. She even started to have some fun with it. Getting the demons to kill themselves.

"You can't win this witch. Sooner or later you will run out of potions."

"Where the hell are my sisters?" Phoebes voice held more courage then she felt.

"If I told you they were dead would you believe me?" he laughed knowing, even at his level, the bond the three shared.

"Liar!" Phoebe quickly jumped up and tossed another vial in his direction. Hearing the crying of pain was all she needed. She knew he wasn't vanquished, but she knew she had hurt him pretty good. One lucky shot. It was all she needed.

He looked down at the singed skin and muscle where she had hit him with the potion. "You will pay for that witch." he pushed himself up against the rock, And so will your sisters." He added in before he shimmered out of the caves.

Phoebe leaned against the rocks she had been using for cover. "Now what?" she said to no one.

"Now? Now I get you the hell out of here before your sisters kill me."

Phoebe looked up quickly to see Leo taken refuge beside her.

"What the hell were you thinking coming down her alone?" He scolded her

"Trying to save my sisters!" she shot back. "And I might add, taking out some demons along the way."

"Phoebe you can not defeat these guys alone. You don't have an active power." He was trying to get her to understand that he needed her to find her sisters and if anything happened to her when they were found. They would kill him, again.

"Well in case you hadn't notice Leo, I did alright. And I hurt their leader bad!" she argued in her own defence. She knew her sisters would be mad at her for doing what she did, but she didn't care. All that mattered to her was getting them back.

Leo stood up and pulled her to her feet. "Ok you know what, let's just get out of here and re-work this." He took Phoebes arm in his and started to orb out. Though he did see the pained expression on her face when he took her arm.

She felt the world refocus as the orbs released her. Reaching for anything to help balance herself, she grabbed hold of Leos arm as he eased her down to the couch.

"Just take deep breaths Phoebe. It will wear off eventually." Leo said as he saw her struggling with her orientation of everything around her.

She closed her eyes as her world came back to normal. As normal as it could be with her sisters missing. "How dare you!" her voice was low and held venom Leo had not heard before. But he knew the tone. She was pissed off.

"Phoebe." He looked at her with caution.

"Don't Phoebe me Leo. I was on to them. I was finding my sisters and you came in there and pulled me out like yesterday's flowers. How dare you!!"

"Phoebe I had to. First you are no match form them alone. You would have gotten yourself killed."

"I think I killed enough of them on my own to prove _THAT_ theory wrong." She shot back, the daggers in her eyes not getting by him.

"Phoebe." He looked at her trying to get through to her. "It was wrong. You could have been killed. You were lucky and you know it."

Phoebe relaxed into the back of the couch. Her head resting on the cushions as her mind took over. _'Stupid Phoebe. Leo is right what were you thinking? I just wanted to save them. I need them.'_

The voices went back and forth in her mind as she tried to justify her actions to herself. And in the end she would have to. She would have to, to her sisters.

"Phoebe?" Leo looked at her not wanting to lose her into herself.

"I need them back Leo." Her voice was soft almost inaudible to him. But even the words could not convey he feeling of lost and loneliness.

Leo wasn't really sure what to do. He had seen the look on her face many times as Prue or Piper comforted her. But this time was different. He felt her body press to his as she cried into him. His instincts took over as he wrapped his arms around Phoebe holding her as her sisters had over the years. But what she was feeling he knew he couldn't heal.

* * *

She lay there not moving. She had been trying for hours to gather her barring's but as yet she had been unable too. She kept her eyes closed as she looked back in her mind to the night they came for her. The fight that had insued until she felt the sharp pain in her side. A pain that she associated with a dart gun.

Her mind drifted out of instinct to her sisters. Were they in the same place she was. Attacked at night by a demon?

She tried to push way the drugs in her system, the fogginess in her mind. But as she did she wished she hadn't. Sounds and motion she heard and saw made her cringe as to where she was. But it still made no sense.

--- ----

He worked diligently into the night. Needing and wanting answers. Answer only they could provide. But his task was hampered.

He looked up to see his partner. "This is not going to work."

"Sure it will. And when everything is done we will be very rich men." Dr Jefferies spoke as he held the gaze in his eyes. "Soon enough everything will come to us Curtis and the world will be ours." He laughed.

* * *

Larry made his way through another darkened alley. He wasn't even sure anymore that what his brother in law and colleague were doing was right. All he knew was he needed to do what he needed to survive.

He paced with impatience before seeing the man he was seeking out.

"Did she come?"

"Yes." He answered his eyes drifting towards the wound on his arm.

Larry noticed but said nothing. "And?"

"It was taken care of."

Larry smiles appreciatively. "Thanx."

"Don't thank me yet human. This isn't over." His words were firm as he disappeared leaving Larry to wonder just who this guy was.

His mind twirled on his way back to the station. He never thought once in his life about the possibilities of another world beyond what he knew. He made his way up the steps as he had a million times before. Everything was different now. He was in a world he didn't belong in and he knew that.

Looking across the station to another desk he felt hatred. One he had never felt before: hatred towards one of his own. But as he passed by as every day he did he fought to remain in control. He knew that the inspector knew their secret. He was a partner with Trudeau after all and he was sleeping with the oldest, everyone knew that. He spun involuntarily as the phone rang. He waited just to see who it was.

"Morris here." He paused briefly before his face fell "I'll be right there Leo." Hanging up the phone he grabbed his jacket and practically ran from the station. Leaving behind many officers wondering the nature of the call.

Larry watched before following discreetly. He knew the call was coming, he hadn't expected it to take as long as it had. Pulling the car to the curb he waited.

Darryl took the steps in stride as he quickly knocked on the glass door.

As it opened he said nothing to the man before him. As he made his way inside. Seeing her siting there lost in her own world his heart reached out to her. "Phoebe?"

She blinked back her emotions as she looked up at him. "Hey."

"What. What's going on?" He recalled some of the conversation he had with Leo but it wasn't enough. As an inspector he needed more to go on.

Phoebe looked at him not realy sure herself what was happening. "Some one took them Darryl. Someone took my sisters." she fought to stay strong but as it was becoming more clear to her, she was losing the battle against the damn holding everything in.

The silence that fell between them was bigger and louder then an echo in the Grand Canyon. To Phoebe her sisters were her world and without them Darryl knew her world would fall apart in no time.


	6. Chapter 6

"Damn it Darryl! I have told you everything I know." Phoebe shouted at him.

"Phoebe I'm sorry, I know this is hard, but I need as much as you can tell me. Are you sure there isn't anything else you might have missed?" he looked at her with a knowing look. He wasn't to keen in a supernatural hunt but he needed to know.

Phoebe found herself falling back into the couch. "Look Darryl, Leo and I have tried everything we know at that end. So far we haven't found anything."

"So you are ruling out anything.. …"

"Supernatural? No not yet." She said taking in a deep breath. "Darryl just look from your end see what you can find. Leo and I will continue at ours. Come over tonight and let's see what we got."

"OK." He reached out and took her hand in his giving it a gentle squeeze; "We'll find them Phoebe."

"Thanks."

* * *

Dr. Williamson walked into the lab as he had many times before. But tonight seemed different somehow. He knew that he and Dr. Jefferies were on the edge of something big. The only thing that was in their way was a way of control. But he thought he had that covered as well.

He walked in to see Jefferies standing with his arms crossed in front of the large cage. He wasn't saying anything, he was just seemingly starring at the floor.

"Anything new?" he asked as he moved in beside his colleague.

"No change." He started to move towards another door. "Follow me."

Opening the other door they past through in silence before again they stood beside a large cage.

"Get the lights." Jefferies said almost in a whisper.

Curtis Williamson turned and flicked on the light that was resting on the top of the cage. Sending light down on its lone occupant.

She looked at the two of them standing there so smug. "Let me out of here."

"Now Prue we can't do that. You and your sisters are a miracle of science. Forgetting the miracle Piper made with Arroyo fever. There is this little trick you can do. Let me see what was it? Oh. Moving things with your mind."

"You're mad." Prue glared at him as she stepped closer to the bars.

"Am I?" Jefferies questioned her, almost daring her to prove him wrong. "Then explain to me how it is, that a monkey, with your blood, moved a syringe towards Dr Williamson here, and got itself it own banana?"

Prue starred at him almost seemingly right through him.

"And another monkey, with Pipers blood, stopped your monkey from getting said banana. Froze it right in mid air. Not bad for a monkey wouldn't you say."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Hmmm. Maybe. But I doubt it. Now I know with your abilities you could probably break right out of here. But know this. If you try, your sisters will both suffer the consequences. Not to mention what would happen if the rest of the world found out about you three." He held her glare with one of his own.

She saw in his eyes-only madness. And she knew she had no choice but to stay where she was. For now. "Where are they?"

"Oh don't worry, for now they are safe." He turned to leave the room before stopping and turning slightly towards her, "As your are."

Prue stood her ground as they left the room. She heard the click of the door before looking around the darkened room. They had left the light on her, as the remainder of the room stayed in darkness. But she saw one small bit of light and looked into the warm deep brown eyes of a monkey. He looked at her as if knowing her pain. "So it was you that came to see me at the beach? Any ideas how to get out of here?"

He just looked at her before screeching and jumping up and down.

"Didn't think so."

* * *

Phoebe held the crystal over the map of the city as she closed her eyes and focused on her sisters. She knew they had to be somewhere even if they were in the underworld. But she started to think during the day and she was beginning to think that her sisters weren't in demon trouble, but human trouble. Which in that case she and Leo would have to be careful.

Even though she was a witch, she didn't want to expose their magic to the world in her search for her sisters.

The her magic connected with the pull to the crystal as it stood up on the map. "Gotcha. LEO!"

* * *

"She looked pissed off." Curtis said as the two made their way back to the main lab.

"Yeah I saw that. But she'll behave. As long as she thinks she is protecting her sisters."

"That's just it. We only have Piper."

Dr Jefferies stopped and looked at Dr Williamson, "She doesn't know that. Even if she did attempt escape, and found Piper. They would be recaptured before they figured out Phoebe isn't even here."

Dr Williamson watched as Dr. Jefferies walked away leaving him standing in the lab alone with and unconscious Piper still lying on the floor. He wasn't sure anymore. Maybe this was going too far. Sure he had become curious when he had seen that needle flying towards him, and when the banana froze in mid air. But now they had kidnapped two people. And what of the third sister? He knew from before, that Phoebe was not just going to stop looking for them.

"Curtis?"

He turned and looked up at his brother in law Larry.

"We might have a problem."

"And what? We don't already? We kidnapped two people Larry. and need i remind you tht you are a cop. "

"Yeah I know, and Inspector Morris was just at the Halliwell house. I think maybe the sister is piecing things together."

"No way. She has nothing to tie us to any of this. She probably brought him to check a new angle. She probably thinks it some demon or whatever."

"I am telling you she knows." He insisted.

Curtis looked back at Piper as she started to come around. "Not here." He motioned for the door out of the lab.

As soon as the door to Piper was closed behind him he turned and looked at Larry. "Look you might be right. I remember her when Piper was in the hospital. She won't stop at anything till she finds them." He looked back at the door then to Curtis.

Jefferies walked in then to see the two of them talking quietly. "Larry. You're back."

"Yeah I was just telling Curtis that I think the youngest is gonna figure it out soon."

He walked over to the door to the lab where Piper was slowly pushing herself to a sitting position against the bars. "Can you take care of it? Discreetly?"

"Wait what are you saying? You can't be seriously considering killing her." Dr Williamson looked back and forth between Dr Jefferies and Larry. This was going too far.

Larry looked to his brother in law then to Dr. Jefferies. "If you are asking me to make it look like an accident. Yes." He said not even hesitating. He knew if she found them out, he would go to jail as much as the others would. And as a cop, that was one place he didn't look forward to going to. He cast one more glance through the window to Piper before turning and leaving the lab.


	7. Chapter 7

Leo stood perfectly still as he reached out trying to get a sense on the girls. He could feel Phoebes eye glued to him waiting for some kind of answer. He could sense Prue: strong, tough, angry, and Piper. though she was weaker. he could feel her getting stronger as well. "They are both fine Phoebe though I think confused as to what is going on. And Prue is..."

"Pissed off. Yeah I figured." She finished for him. "Ok so now what? I mean we can't just go down there for them."

Leo looked a minute not really sure what to say. He wasn't used to Phoebe being so strategic. She was usually the one to go barging in shooting and asking questions later. Like she had when she first knew what was going on.

"Call Darryl. Maybe he knows something about the area you found with the crystal." Leo watched her with caution. He was waiting for her to do something crazy, but so far she was keeping it under control.

--- ----

Darryl turned through another file. Anything where it would lead back to Prue and Piper, but so far he had come up with nothing. He pinched the small of his nose as he closed his eyes. He was hoping Phoebe and Leo were having better luck then he was. As the phone rang and brought him out of his thoughts he thought also of his friend Andy. He had promised him that day he would take care of them. He had: until now. "Inspector Morris."

"Darryl I need a location on an address."

"Phoebe?"

"Darryl please." She tried to remain calm, but with each passing moment she was slowly losing it. She told Darryl what she had found with the crystal and that Leo had sensed them both ok.

"Ok hang on one second."

The silence was like slow motions in the movies. Each second taking ten minutes to go by.

"Phoebe are you sure?"

"Yes Darryl why?"

"Well according to this that's a medical clinic. A small one but one that is still in operation."

"Ok what?" Phoebe asked Darryl as she looked over at Leo. "A medical clinic? That doesn't make any sense."

Leo listened as she spoke with Darryl but then suddenly something came to mind as he ran into the kitchen, before rushing back out. He handed the letter to Phoebe who started to read it.

"Oh my God. Darryl who owns that clinic?" her heart was starting to beat faster. This couldn't be right, could it?

"Says here that the owner is a Dr. Jefferies and a Dr. Williamson. Wait. Why do I know that name/"

"Because he is the SOB that treated Piper for Arroyo fever. He has been hounding her ever since to come in because of her miracle cure."

"What? Are you saying that this Dr kidnapped them because of Pipers cure?" he was trying to stay on track but that made no sense.

"I am betting there is more to it then that Darryl. Meet me there." Phoebe hung up the phone and looked at Leo. "Let's go." She grabbed at Leo's hand as she rushed towards the door. Grabbing Pipers keys on her way out.

"Phoebe hang on." He pulled away from her knowing she was about to explode

"Nope going now." She called back as ran down the walkway

"I have to go." He got it out knowing what was to come from her.

Phoebe stopped in her run and glared at him. She wanted to scream but she knew it was the wrong person to yell at.

"I'll meet you there I promise. Its important."

* * *

Curtis Williamson stood outside the lab door looking in. He had gone to far and now it was too late to go back. He had kidnapped two people and was now aiding in the murder of a third.

He watched as Prue paced back and forth in her cage and took notice that the monkey who shared her blood was doing the same. He could tell from there, she was trying to work out an escape plan. Something to get her and her sisters out of their current situation.

He placed the key in the lock and swung open the door. "You can stop pacing Prue. There is no escape. Something will happen to Piper or Phoebe if you try."

Prue stepped up and gripped the cage tightly in her hands, "Where are my sisters?"

"As we said. Safe for now."

She gripped the bars tighter and pulled him towards her. Grabbing his collar she pulled his face into the bars, "Not good enough."

He looked into her eyes and saw the anger there. The anger of a mother bear who had just lost her cubs.

He tried to get away from her hold but it was to strong. "Let me go!"

"Where are they!?" She felt the sharp pain as something hit her. She didn't even release her grip as she turned and saw Dr Jefferies at the doorway. The gun in his hand. She knew this was one battle she wasn't going to win. She let go of Dr Williamson as she felt herself sliding down the bars. The drugs taking effect on her once again.

--- ----

Piper leaned against the cage bars thinking of her sisters. She hadn't seen or heard from anyone since she woke up. She looked across to the monkey in a smaller cage to hers. He never seemed to look away from her. She didn't even know if this was demon related of human. It felt like human to her, but she wasn't sure why.

The sound of a door opening made her stand up quickly. But as the figure neared into the light she felt her jaw drop. "Dr. Williamson? What's going on?" she stepped towards him but saw him take a small step backwards.

"What are you?" was all he said never once taking his eyes off her

She didn't know what to say. Did he know about them being witches?

"The monkey has your blood. He froze a banana in mid air. One that I might add a monkey with Prue's blood was moving with a mere wave of its hand."

She couldn't believe it. Everything they had so hard to keep quiet was coming out. But where were her sisters? "I don't know what you are talking about. Now where are my sisters?"

"You three have a sense of loyalty to each other. They are fine for now. Though we had to sedate Prue, she got a little violent."

"She tends to do that when we are in danger."

He stepped closer, "You are not in danger here Piper. But I am not sure how long I can hold back my partner from exploiting you three as witches. Just tell us what we want to know."

"And what? You'll let us go about our business? I doubt it."

He held her gaze a bit longer before walking out of the room leaving her to stand in the dark alone.

--- ----

Larry ran into the clinic and made his way straight to the back. "We gotta get out of here. All of us!"

Jefferies looked at him and could almost read the panic on his face, "What's going on?"

"Stack out, raid, I don't know. I just heard it over the wire. Morris and some other officers are on their way here now."

Jefferies quickly started gathering everything he had out on the girls, "Prue is already sedated, take the gun and hit Piper again. Load them in the Van. I know a place we can go." he ordered as he tossed file after file in a briefcase, "Did you take care of our little problem?"

"As we speak." He grabbed the dart gun and entered the lab with Piper. "Say good night witch." the gun fired before she even had a moment react. Once again feeling the sharp pan and the pull against her will to sleep.

* * *

Phoebe practically flew around the next corner as she headed towards the waterfront. The only thing on her mind was getting her sister's back.

As she started down the hill she eased on the brakes for the next bend. But something was wrong. Panic started through her as the brakes were met with noting. No tension, no friction, nothing. She geared down only to slow a bit but not enough to stop her decent down the hill.

All she saw was the end of the docks. Leaning on the horn to clear a path of people. She heard the wood break with the impact of the jeep hitting it, as the jeep sailed over the end of the pier into the icy cold waters of the San Francisco Harbour


	8. Chapter 8

Darryl rounded the next corner getting closer to the clinic he was meeting Phoebe at. He still couldn't believe a Dr with Williamson's reputation would get himself involved in a kidnapping.

Passing by the pier he couldn't help but noticed the amount of people milling about the end. And then he noticed the end was gone. The railing was missing all together. He was torn between getting out and investigating or making that one more block to the clinic. But as a person practically jumped out in front of his police car, he slammed on the brakes; the decision made for him.

"Oh man someone just drove off the end of the pier. The Jeep just sailed right off."

Darryl looked at him, _'Jeep. Did the man say Jeep?'_ he opened the car door and ran down towards where everyone was. He noticed already one person in the water looking for someone. "What happened?"

"This chick came flying down the hill. I think she lost control. She was leaning on the horn and over she went. Looked like a shooting green bullet."

Darryl grabbed his radio. "We got a vehicle in the water off the pier on 32nd. Send a dive unit and ambulance stat. Also need more back up to previous one at this local. As soon as the units arrive here I am heading to the clinic."

He fought the urge to jump in the water, though a strong swimmer he had to stay focused on everything that was going on. He had a bad feeling it was Phoebe that had gone over. He had to be there for her. The others would get her sisters.

He kept his mind occupied as he moved the crowd back away from the end of the pier. The last thing he wanted was a picture of whoever it was looking for her in the water, surfacing with a dead body and had it all over the six o'clock news.

The dive unit arrived and one by one jumped down into the waters. They had brought up the person who jumped in after the jeep and now left it to the professionals.

Darryl made his way over to the man in charge of the team. "Bobby. Do me a favour."

"Sure Morris." He pulled on his tank as he started towards the edge.

"If you find her. Don't bring her up this way. Keep it quiet. Take her under the pier. I have a feeling this was no accident."

Bobby looked up at Darryl. "Her?"

"I have a feeling I know who it is." Darryl explained

"So no matter what. We find. We find her dead."

"For now. I don't want anything getting out to the police. I'm investigating the disappearance of her sisters. And like I said. I have a feeling she was getting to close."

"You got it pal." He smiled at his long time friend as he stepped out over the edge down to the waters below.

* * *

Larry manoeuvred the rental truck through the streets. He heard the sirens but didn't panic. They had no reason to stop a budget rental truck, an innocent person on moving day. He pulled over and let the police cars go by as he then pulled the truck back out and headed towards the interstate.

He looked in his rear-view mirror and saw the other truck following behind him, until they reached the interstate and it turned off to another direction. One more means to an end he knew. But he also knew everything was going as planned.

Dr Williamson stood at the doors motioning as the rental truck got closer to the truck bed. As the steady beeping sound of the truck backing up entered his mind he was again reminded what they were doing. Was it of science or was it more then that?

Larry jumped down from the truck and made his way towards the back. Everything was on schedule. "Curtis?" he looked to his brother in law not really sure what to make of the expression on his face.

"I just don't know Larry. I am starting to think we went to far."

"What to far? These women contain an evil in them. We both know it isn't right. The church brought us all up otherwise."

Curtis watched as the men moved her from the back of the truck into a secure area. "Are you sure Larry?"

Larry looked up at his brother in law. "As anything I have ever felt." He answered holding his gaze a bit longer.

* * *

Dr Jefferies pulled the rental against the curb before getting out. He had driven miles away from San Francisco before taking the turnpike off the freeway. Now he watched as his men moved the merchandise from the back of the truck.

"Careful. Don't damage her. She is worth a lot of money to all of us." He explained before making his way inside.

He watched as the men placed her down on the small cot in her new cell. He looked down as everyone hustled around her. It was then he knew everything was coming together perfectly.

He reached over and lifted his cell phone after dialling the number. Everything was perfect at his end. He wanted to make sure everything was just as good at the other end.

"Larry here."

Jefferies laughed to himself as Larry answered the call. Like an obedient servant.

"Larry, Jefferies here. Everything secure?"  
"As we planned. And I don't foresee any more trouble either."

Jefferies took the words as they were. No more trouble from the youngest.

* * *

Darryl stood at the pier waiting for anything to come across his radio. They had come to close for everything to come apart now. He didn't even notice the officer approaching him from down the pier.

"Morris?"

Darryl looked up to the approaching officer. "What have you got?"

"Nothing. The clinic had nothing more then a few patience and one doctor. No sign of anything illegal."

Darryl cursed to himself as he thought of Phoebe and what this would do to her. If they found her.

Darryl made his way back towards the end of the pier. Everything was quiet now, as the search had so far brought nothing. The crane lifted the jeep from the depths of the Harbour, but so far no survivors. He wondered what had at least happened to the body.

He watched as Bobby walked up towards him. The grave expression on his face clear. "Is it the vehicle you thought?" he asked his friend seeing Darryl make his way to the vehicle. He opened the glove box to find the registration.

"Yeah. Did you find anything?" he hoped there was something.

"The door was open. Looks like who ever was driving tried to get out. But the way the current is running they are half way out of the Harbour by now. Most likely shark bait." Bobby explained to his friend as he placed his hand on his shoulder. "Sorry Darryl."

Darryl had no words. But as he turned away from the pier he noticed the sparkle of blue light. 'Leo"

Making his way further up the dock he grabbed the Whitelighter by the arm and guided him further away. "Leo. We need to talk." Everything in his mind was to his own regret. A promise he made to Andy was crumbling around him. He had lost them. All of them.


	9. Chapter 9

Once again all she could feel was the denseness and fog that surrounded her. She closed her eyes and pushed back the feelings. All she wanted was her sisters, and to get away from the men around her. She knew it was no use. They just wanted to exploit them for witches. But she had other plans. Ones that had her and her sisters free.

First she had to work a plan out. And part of that was to not let them know she was awake. Not yet. Not till she found her sisters.

She concentrated on Piper as she felt a part of herself leaving her body, only to reform in a corner of a dark room. She looked around seeing that no one else was around she started into the light.

She gasped as she saw her sister, still out from the drugs. She bent down and loooked at her sister. "Piper." She looked around trying to figure out where they were. But this room looked different than were she was. A lot different

Where Prue's looked like the inside of a cave Piper's looked more like a lab. They had separated them. Now all she had to do was find Phoebe.

"Piper. Piper!" she wished then that her astral projection power allowed her to touch object. that wasy she could shake her sister awake.

"Mmmm Prue?"

"Ssshhh. Yeah it's me. Have you seen Phoebe?"

Piper closed her eyes and pushed away the pain in her head. It was like having a hangover for the first time. Every time she thought of moving her head pounded. "Phoebe? Um. No." she placed her head in her hands as she fought back the pain that was there.

"Damn." Prue sat beside her sister as she placed hand on Pipers shoulder, "You ok?"

"Feel like the first time I got drunk." She said not moving.

Prue smiled at the memory that was coming into her mind. Her little sister with her at a party and someone spiked the punch. The next thing Prue knew her sister was dancing on the tables making a huge scene. Everyone was cheering her on as she continued to dance. "That bad hey?"

Piper tilted her head and saw the glint in her sisters' eyes. "You can go back now." She said as she stuck out her tongue.

"Piper we need to figure out what is going on."

"Yeah my doctor went nuts and kidnapped us. I am betting we'll beon display at some Smithsonian soon." Piper replied sarcastically before she rested her head on her knees that were now pulled up to her chest.

Prue looked over at her sister and wanted to laugh. She raised her eyebrows as her sister took their situation in stride. Though she knew inside Piper was as worried as she was, maybe more.

"Ok. I'm going to see if I can find Phoebe. I'll be back when I can."

"Ok." Piper looked up for a moment and met her sisters' gaze. "Prue." She didn't say anything more.

"I know Pipe. I am too, but we'll figure this out. I promise." She knew her sister was scared, and to some level so was she. But for now she felt herself starting back to her own body. And then she was going to find Phoebe.

* * *

Darryl sat at his desk looking over the report on the jeep. Everything seemed in order. Except the leak in the brake line. _So it was an accident_. He thought. But to him it also seemed too much of a coincident.

"Darryl, it's not right." Leo wanted to yell at his friend. He knew he was doing everything he could, but so far everything to Leo wasn't good enough.

"Leo its here."

"Piper _JUST_ had her jeep tuned up. There is no way she had a small leak of _ANY_ type. Someone tampered with it, and I am betting it was someone who wanted Phoebe out of the picture."

Darryl leaned back in his chair and looked at the file again. It made sense. He had even told his friend Bobby that same thing. "Ok. Can you find her?"

"I have been trying. I can't get anything."

Darryl closed his eyes. He was hoping at least Leo would get something. "What about on Prue and Piper?"

Leo closed his eyes again; "I get them in and out, but never long enough to pinpoint where they are." He looked up at Darryl hoping he had anything new.

"Ok so now what? This is more your territory then mine." Darryl felt lost. He had them but somehow when the cops arrived everything was cleaned out.

"I don't know." Was all Leo could offer.

Darryl flipped through again everything the officers had found at the clinic. But one thing was in his mind. "Leo, Phoebe said she called me as soon as she found out right?"

"As far as I know."

"So how did they know we were coming?" he was starting to piece it together.

Leo looked at Darryl; following his thoughts, "Someone knew."

"Someone like a cop. No one else knew we were going there except the cops." Darryl replied as he grabbed hold of the officers involved.

"Darryl it could be anyone. You put it out on the radio." Leo reminded his friend.

Darryl didn't even look up at Leo. He knew he had it somewhere, and he intended to find out who the dirty cop was.

* * *

Larry felt his insides burning. He still didn't trust this Jefferies guy, and Curtis was starting to fall apart. He knew he had to do what he could to keep it together. His mind took off as to what one did to make a profit on a witch. It wasn't something he thought about everyday.

He thought of the man he had met a few days ago. Maybe it was there he sought the answer. He knew the _'person'_ wanted the witches, for what, he didn't care. As long as they were gone.

Curtis watched as Larry seemed to fight himself. He turned away and looked to the witch in his care. She was pacing the cage like a wild animal. Like the ones that were once held in the cage she was in.

Larry walked towards him. "I have to get back to the station. Make sure everything with the youngest went as planned."

"Sure." Curtis couldn't even muster a reasonable answer.

"Curtis. It was for the best. If she found us and then everything would be lost, and we would be spending the next fifteen to twenty in prison."

"I know. It just feels wrong. Everything does."

Larry placed his hand on his brother in laws shoulder. "I have a friend. This can all be over soon. Trust me."

Curtis looked up to Larry and taking in what he said. "I'll see you later then."

"Back in a few hours tops." Larry commented as he turned and left Curtis with the witch.

Prue closed her eyes as the door shut again. She stayed unmoving hoping they would think the drugs were still in her body. She concentrated on her baby sister. Hoping to find her in better shape then she found Piper.

She rubbed her temples trying to push away the headache she was getting from trying to get to Phoebe. So far she had landed at one of the many beaches in town and at one point found herself trying to stay afloat in the middle of the San Francisco Harbour.

The more she tried to reach Phoebe the more she came to one conclusion: Her baby sister wasn't caught as she was led to believe.

She felt herself returning towards Piper later that night.

"Piper."

"Prue? Where have you been?" she looked up at Prue and instantly saw the worry and fear in her eyes.

"Trying locate Phoebe." She answered sitting next to her sisters.

"Trying to? What? You haven't found her?" Piper felt he panic starting to consume her.

"Ended up at the beach more then once and in the middle of the Harbour. I have no idea where she is. I do know she isn't caught by whoever has us."

Piper looked up at Prue. "So what now?"

Prue didn't know what to say. Until they found Phoebe she wasn't sure herself. "I don't know." She answered. "Phoebe is out there somewhere."

"Yeah worried about us." Piper added as she moved in closer to Prue

"And alone." Prue added in. "and possibly hurt." She knew there was a reason for her not reaching her little sister. And every reason was not pleasant to her.


	10. Chapter 10

Larry paced back and forth. He was waiting for any word on what had happened at the dock. So far all he got were rumours and scattered reports. But it was enough to worry him. There was no body found in the jeep when it went over the end of the pier.

"Morris?" he saw the one person he knew could give him answers.

"Make it quick Larry, I got a few things to do." Darryl made his way past the man in uniform and out the door.

"I heard about the accident down at the pier."

"Yeah." He kept moving. Leo and he had planned to meet at the garage that had worked on Pipers Jeep.

"I was wondering if everyone was ok?" he sounded sincere, "I mean, low tide yesterday."

"There wasn't a body found. But witnesses say there was someone in the vehicle."

"Wow. So what you think they got out and swam ashore?"

"Well if that's the case they haven't come by to claim their vehicle. Dive unit thinks they got swept out with the tide. After nearly 24hrs. I am liable to agree with them." Darryl opened his car door and looked at the man beside him. "If you hear anything let me know." Darryl didn't let on he knew the family. Or that he knew Larry's connections to Dr Williamson. But his mind was telling him now. He had his man.

Darryl picked up his cell phone and called Leo at the Manor. He had another idea that might get the girls back faster. "Leo met me at the corner of 52nd and Apple."

"What?"

"Just get there by whatever means you use. I am following Williamson's brother in law."

"The cop?"

"Just get here I am approaching there now." He closed the phone and a few minutes later he saw Leo standing on the corner waiting for him. Pulling over Leo quickly got in the car.

Leo looked ahead and saw the police car they were following a few car lengths back, "So what's going on?"

"Larry was asking a lot of questions about the accident. Got me to thinking who he was related too. And I am betting he is in this past his head." Darryl slowed down as he watched the cruiser round another corner.

After what seemed like hours they left the freeway and took a back road.

"Where the hell are we?" Leo looked around trying to find anything that looked familiar.

"The old zoo I would guess." Darryl replied as she pulled the car over behind some trees when he saw Larry stopping and getting out.

Larry walked across the small lab and down towards the cell. It still amazed him what he had seen these woman do. But it was something that he knew had to be controlled.

"Curtis. We got a problem?" he looked over and was met by the glare from the oldest witch.

Curtis cast a glance over his shoulder to his brother in law. "What is it Larry?"

"Not here." He replied keeping his eyes on Prue. But what he felt next he had not expected.

It was like the air had been pushed out of his lungs, as he felt the force of the rock wall slam into his back. Staggering to get back up he watched as Curtis was also sitting beside him stunned and dazed.

"I don't care what you are worth." He drew his gun and aimed it at Prue only to see it sailing across the room. "You just signed your sisters death warrant." He started for the stairs but felt her powers slam into him again.

Curtis used his chance to make his way to the gun but as he aimed it at her he felt the jagged edges of the rocks hitting his right side.

Prue focused her power on the cell door sending it off its hinges. Turning to the sound of someone approaching the stairs she waited till they came into view.

"Darryl?"

"Prue?" he held his gun firmly in his hand as he aimed it at Larry who was slow getting up and then to Dr Williamson.

As Larry was almost to his feet Prue focused once again sending him into the wall next to Pipers doctor.

"Where's Piper?" Leo asked as she came down the stairs.

"I think they have her over at the old Hospital off the freeway." Prue held her glare at the two men on the floor. Both knowing it was over. "And she better be ok." Her tone not getting past either one of them.

"The old institute?" Darryl asked not taking his eyes off his prisoners.

"Yeah I astral projected to her a couple times. That is also how we also know they don't have Phoebe."

"No they didn't." Leo said as he shared a look with Darryl "Lets go get Piper." He took Prue's hand in his and the two of them disappeared in a shower if sparkles.

Larry glared up at Darryl, "You make me sick."

"Not as sick as you make me. You are a disgrace to that uniform."

"At least I am not helping evil."

"Those three have cleaned up more evil then you will ever want to see in a lifetime. Now get up." He motioned for them to start up the stairs. But as they stepped outside Darryl had another surprise "What the hell?"

"Yes Human. That is where we are from. And where we would like to get back to. But I am afraid you are about to lose your prisoners." Before Daryl could react two energy balls flew from his hands and sent the two men into fits of screams and pain and then nothing. "Just cleaning up our own mess. You get a pass." He looked a Darryl almost wanting to him to try anything, "This time." And with that he was gone.

Darryl was frozen in place. He didn't even know what to think. It was one thing to know the girls secret and another to actually see what they faced everyday.

"I need a vacation." He holstered his gun and got in his car. Making his way to the Manor. Where he knew Prue and Piper would need to know what happened with Phoebe.

* * *

Piper stood watching as the demon fought through her freezes. He had already killed the Dr. and she had no intentions of being his next victim.

She panicked again as he fought through and stepped towards her closer. It was times like this she hated her power. At least Prue would be able to toss him aside and break free. But no, she was stuck in the cell till she could figure something out.

But just as he fought through again he went sailing across the room.

"Prue?"

"Need a hand sis?" she flung back her arm sending the demon headfirst through the wall. She then turned her focus on the door and took it off its hinges with ease.

"Got a spell for our friend here?" Piper asked hoping to end this once and for all.

"Nope, so how about a ride home." She took Pipers hand and ran from the room towards Leo.

Orbing back into the Manor they took a moment to hug the other. Everything had been so fast and scary. It hadn't been till Prue had astral projected that the other didn't know what was going on.

"Leo. Where's Phoebe?" Prue asked. She had noticed her little sister missing but pushed it aside till she knew Piper was safe.

Leo felt their worried gaze upon him. But he had to tell them. "I don't know."

Prue looked at him, with her arm still around Pipers waist. "Excuse me. What do you mean you don't know?"

"She scried for you guys and found you down near the old wharf's. I was to meet her there. She called Darryl to meet her as well."

"What happen Leo?" Piper didn't like the feeling that was coming upon her.

"We think Larry tampered with the Jeep." He knew it best just to come out with it. "She went off the end of the pier at the bottom of 53rd."

"What!?" the worried looks turned to panic when they both realized he had said he didn't know where she was.

"I'm sorry. There was no body found. The dive team thinks she got caught in the currents." He didn't know what else to do as he saw Piper turn into Prue's arms. After everything, he knew this wasn't right. But he hadn't been able to sense her since she hit the water.


	11. The end

The small boat idled its way into the harbour. its fresh catch weighing down its cargo bay. Another good day bringing in the catch, another few days of food for their families.

He stood on the starboard side as the city came into view. It brought warmth to him seeing the beauty it held. Making their way under the Golden Gate Bridge and towards Alcatraz the crew bustled around him preparing for docking. And once the fish were unloaded they had the next few days to themselves before they shipped out again. Though this was a short haul, they all knew the next trip would be a lot longer; weeks even.

He returned to the bridge taking the wheel as he guided her in to the berth waiting for them.

As soon as the lines were secure the crew started the unloading process. He stepped off her decks and onto dry land. He watched for a few minutes before making his way to the harbour office. He had extra cargo and wanted it taken care of, soon.

* * *

Piper leaned in against Prue not wanting to move. She had heard Leo. She knew Darryl at some point had walked in the manor but all she thought about was staying close to Prue. An action she knew Prue wouldn't mind.

Darryl sat on the coffee table across from them. He hated to do this but he needed answers. "So what happened anyway?" he looked at Prue as she held onto Piper in her arms.

Taking a deep breath she filled him on what she knew. "We went to bed after fighting a demon. Phoebe was hurt. Her shoulder I think. I heard a noise and the next thing I felt was something over my face. I pushed whoever it was off with my power but then I felt the sting of something hitting my leg."

"Tranquilliser dart." Darryl added in.

"Maybe. The next thing I knew I was facing Dr Williamson and another Dr I didn't recognize. They threatened Piper and Phoebe if I tried anything."

"I got the same treatment." Piper joined the conversation.

"So neither of you knew Phoebe was safe?" Leo asked them.

"No. They kept us separated. and then suddenly they moved us. That is when Prue came to me." Piper explained. "Something was going on and again I felt the dart hit me. A woke up sometime later and Prue was in the cell with me."

Prue looked up at Darryl. "I tried to get to Phgobe but everytime I tried I ended up on some beach and once in the harbour, but I never saw her."

"Your astral projection power lets you go to the person. When you reach out for them. Sometimes it can be a little hazy. Phoebe was in the harbour somewhere. Your power just didn't know where." Leo explained.

* * *

Medical teams moved quickly around the person before them. Exposure to the sun and the water was never a good thing for anyone. Almost succumbed to hypothermia on board. Cuts and abrasion all over them.

"Any ID on the body?" someone called out.

"Nothing." Was an answer as they moved with precision and skill.

Bay General was known for its miracles, and they hoped this would be one of them. The boat crew had done all they could with the supplies on board, but was it enough to save them.

* * *

Darryl looked down at his pager when it buzzed again his hip. Looking down he saw a number he knew well. "Excuse me." He stood up and headed to the kitchen. Picking up the phone he dialed the number.

He listened to the voice at the other end. Words that tore at his heart, and brought sense of closure to himself. But it wasn't over yet, that much he knew. He placed the phone on its cradle and paused a moment to take in the words he had heard.

--- ----

They moved quickly thorough the whitened halls each holding on to the other. Words in their minds repeating over and over. They held on to that one string of hope.

"Halliwell. You called the police." Prue's voice was shaking for fear but also hope.

The nurse looked up briefly and then to her computer screen. "Yes room 354. It's …" they were gone before she could finish telling them which way to go.

How long had they sat there? How many times had they run their fingers through her hair, giving what comfort they could?

"Prue, Piper." Darryl's voice broke through a silence and thought they each held. "I wanted you to meet someone. This is Capt. Murray. He is the skipper of the fishing boat that found her."

Prue stood up and shook his hand and felt Piper beside her, "Thank you."

"It was no trouble ma'am. She was just floating there right in our path. A few yards to the right as we would have missed her altogether."

"Well we both thank you. For bringing her aboard you boat. Taking care of her and calling for help. If there is anything we can do just please let us know."

"Sea captains duty ma'am. I was just following the laws of the sea. No thanx necessary. I am just glad she will be ok."

Prue turned back to her sleeping sister, "Me too."

--- ----

Prue lifted her head up the next morning to see Piper still sleeping with her head beside Phoebe. As she looked up she was met with the deep chocolate eyes of her baby sister to her. Taking in everything she had been through alone.

Reaching down she pulled her into a loving embrace, "Oh god. I love you."

"I love you too." Phoebe replied as she held on to Prue tight. Afraid that it was all a dream.

"You scared the shit out of me." Prue told her as she pulled back and looked into the brown eyes once again.

"I scared _**YOU**_." Phoebe smiled as she pulled Prue to her again. Her tears started as everything she had been through came crashing back to her. "I thought I lost you two." She cried out not letting go.

Piper heard the cries and woke up to see Prue locked in an embrace with Phoebe.

"Can anyone join that?" she smiled at her sisters as Phoebe pulled her towards her. "I love you Phoebe."

"Love you more Piper." She replied as she buried her face in her sisters' love letting her tears run freely. Everything from the last few days seemed now nothing more then a bad memory. She had her sisters back and to her that was all the mattered


End file.
